No Doubt
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. HPLM. Oneshot. OOC. Purr Fluff. There was no doubt at all, that it was Lucius' vocation. Harry just took a long time to realize that Lucius meant to kill him in another sort of way.


**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Fic Title: **No Doubt  
**Author: **Firesword  
**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and its characters belong to JK Rowling and so on. I do not own anything but the muse. Which came when I saw the making of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I will not elaborate, however. But the slash-filled part of my mind was smirking all the while.  
**Summary: **There was no doubt at all, that it was Lucius' vocation. Harry just took a long time to realize that Lucius meant to kill him in another sort of way.  
**Warnings: **HP/LM. OOC. Post-Voldemort. Purr fluff and smut. Absolutely no plot.  
**Rating: **M.  
**Author's Notes: **I'm in need of fluff. I was in need of distraction, considering that I couldn't sit down and continue writing Chapter 24 of PHU. Blast angsty thoughts. I don't want PHU's sequel to have a sad ending. I don't want DS (HPDMSS's son) to think about losing all of his fathers all at once (even if it's because of Severus' old age.) And... I wonder if Tom Riddle's Diary was a Horcrux. Anyways, I'm going to work on DW now. Still haven't finished Chapter 4.

**No Doubt**  
By Firesword

Harry yawned and stirred from his deep sleep. Then his eyes fluttered open and emerald eyes looked at the opened window sleepily. He leaned up on his elbows for several seconds before falling back to the bed. He lay on his side and lazily reached for the pillow that should be near his left foot. Then he blinked in surprise to find it nowhere near him. He frowned and shifted closer to the side of the bed. He looked down at the floor.

"Where's my damned pillow?" he muttered to himself.

The young man – not a boy anymore – carefully clutched the wooden edge of his bed and peered under it. His pillow was gone.

His skin prickled uncomfortably.

His pillow was gone but there was something else on his bed. There was something else….

He tensed and slowly raised himself up.

Eyes.

He knew that there were eyes watching him.

Warmth.

Why hadn't he noticed that?

Naked.

He nearly squeaked. He was naked? He had never _ever_ slept naked before!

Companion.

There could only be one explanation for the eyes, the warmth, and him being unclothed. He had brought someone home last night.

"But ... I was too tired to entertain anyone," he turned to look at the person beside him, "...and I don't think I could perform even if I did bring..." Harry stared. "...Someone home." He finished his statement and continued to stare at the amused look on Lucius Malfoy's face.

"I am afraid that you are entirely correct when you'd said that you would not be able to ... _perform_," Lucius drawled lazily.

_Must he sound sexy? _Harry blushed slightly and tried very hard to prevent his eyes from straying. _He doesn't look like he's wearing anything._

"What in the hell are you doing in my bed?" he growled. He could not think of any other way to react.

_"Oh, you definitely should know how to react. Just lie back and touch his stomach. That trail of hair is really, really, seductive..."_ his inner voice said mischievously.

_Not with this man!_

"You invited me in," Lucius paused, "Harry."

"I don't think I'm stupid enough to do that!" he retorted.

Lucius looked at him thoughtfully and nodded. "Perhaps, but you _were_ tired."

"If you'd known that, why didn't you leave me alone?" Harry glared at the older man and tried to wrap his blanket around him. Lucius was not letting him, however.

"I am surprised. I thought you knew that it is my vocation to kill you."

Harry swore loudly and quite creatively. Lucius just kept looking at him with that indolent smirk on his face. "Then I don't know why I bothered listening to Draco to get you out of the bloody prison." Emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get out of my bed, Lucius. Then get out of my room. Go, before I decide that I should hurt you."

A pale hand was slowly reaching out for his arm and Harry did not know why he did not pull it out of reach.

_Damnation._

_"You were waiting for him," _his inner voice squealed.

_Shut up! I wasn't!_

_"Hell yes!" _Something sinister cackled in his mind.

The older wizard was slowly, tantalizingly, trailing his index finger along his forearm. Harry took a deep breath. He was not able to pretend that it was not affecting him, that it was making him feel a strange kind of thrill.

"I am afraid that I am the only one allowed to kill," Lucius said calmly.

That voice infuriated him somewhat, but before he knew it, he was suddenly pulled closer. Then he let out a strangled gasp when he found himself staring down at Lucius' face.

Heat.

He felt heat, although the blanket was in between their bodies.

Soft.

The flat plane of Lucius' stomach was making him feel dangerously odd.

Hard.

He was getting hard, because Lucius was slowly dragging his hipbone along the covered length.

_No ... no ... not–!_

His fingers suddenly itched to hold something.

_Kill me._

He groaned, purely out of helplessness and disbelief. It changed into a moan when he found Lucius beneath his white blanket, hard and ready.

"I will kill you, Harry," purred the wizard. "I will kill you slowly, but surely, and you'll die happy."

"I don't think I'm stupid enough to let you do that!" Harry tried to pull himself away, but he did not want to lose pressure against his manhood. Lucius' hipbone felt good, sexy ... and so hard.

"Refuse me ... I'll let you live. In misery."

_Bloody hell. _Harry swore silently. _Everyone knows I'm not into word games. _"What in the hell do you really want, Lucius?"

"I want to kill you."

"Then do it! With a bloody wand and a Killing Curse!"

Lucius chuckled and the sound of his laughter made Harry tense, but not with annoyance, but pleasure. Although he really did not want to admit that, but Lucius's chuckles had a fine quality about them.

"I'm afraid I wish to do it differently, Mister Harry Potter." With amazing strength and skill, Lucius managed to get him into a very good position to grind their hips together. "After all, having you safely buried in the ground cannot provide me with worthwhile entertainment for a lifetime."

The sheet of cloth between them disappeared suddenly.

Skin.

Harry shuddered.

Fiery.

He moaned.

Skin.

Lucius rolled him over and he relished the dominance coming from the older man.

Sparks.

An intimate slide against him made him arch.

_Just ... like that._ He mewled softly, his eyes closed in ecstasy.

Hot lips kissed his ear, his earlobe, jaw, cheek.

"What I want ... is to let you die happily, and then I'll bring you back to life," Lucius whispered.

"More," Harry panted and shivered, as Lucius licked his ear erotically.

"I am glad to give you more."

"Please."

"I'll take my time torturing you ... and when you're brought back to life, you will want it even more."

Harry finally understood and he nodded. "You have my permission."

"Very ... good." Lucius kissed his lips gently. "Now, shall I begin with my first torture?"

The emerald-eyed wizard nodded and stared at the smug smile.

"I think I'll be enjoying this quite ... thoroughly."

_Definitely ... true,_ Harry thought hazily when Lucius began to suck, nip and bite his throat.

**- The End -**


End file.
